Alien Icarus
are bat-like aliens from the planet Icarus that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. The first appeared in episode 10. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.5 ~ 40 m *Weight: 300 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Icarus (The 17th Planet) History Ultraseven The Icarus aliens were an advanced race. They planned to invade Earth using the 4th dimension. A man (Icarus) was the neighbor of a young boy. The young boy knew he was an alien. Nobody believed him until they saw a bird floating in the air that was not moving or falling. Dan Moroboshi aka Ultraseven, came to investigate. When he jumped out a window, Dan was in a dimension with yellow balloons where the neighbor revealed that he was an Icarus. He planned to take over Earth with his giant size and saucer. He then ordered his saucer to attack an oil district. Dan realized he could not use his capsule monsters or transform. Dan knew that he had to destroy the alien device. Dan was now in a forest along with the alien man. The alien man became a towering Icarus. Dan became Ultraseven! Now the fight began. Icarus tried to attack but, Ultraseven dodged. Icarus' ship attacked but, Ultraseven hid behind a mountain. Icarus and the saucer had him pinned down until, the Ultra Garrison attacked the ship. Icarus began to shoot his energy rays, but Ultraseven managed to dodge and kick Icarus high into the air. Ultraseven threw the eye slugger at him, greatly injuring Icarus. Ultraseven tossed Icarus over the mountain, via telepathy. Icarus' saucer tried to retreat but, was shot down. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Alien Icarus was named after the real-life Asteroid of the same name (which was passing by Earth at the time of his episode's debut.) *While the threat was over, Alien Icarus was one of several suggestions and possibly the only alien for the next GUYS Marquette monsters in Ultraman Mebius's time, but after a replica of the original Zetton from Ultraman's time went haywire the Marquette monster suggestions were scrapped. *Alien Icarus's ears would later be a part of the chimera monster Tyrant. *Alien Icarus can be seen in Ultraman 80 when UGM goes to the Monster Graveyard. *Although not physically seen, Alien Icarus is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the English dub by TNT, Icarus is a Kilalien, which is also another name for Kyrieloid. New Ultraman Retsuden His appearence in Ultraseven was referenced by his son and his fiery friend in Episode 11 but what they didn't know was that Alien Icarus is actually watching them talk on TV with a Dark Dummy Spark in his hand. He then curses Ultraseven, his son, and his son's friend for the wound on his chest that was inflicted by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. In episode 12, he was seen sneaking up on Hikaru Raido and Ultraman Taro as they talk about Tyrant and all of the monsters that make up the chimera. When Ultraman Taro, could not remember the monster that makes up Tyrant's ears, the fiend shouts out loud and then his cover was blown. In Episode 13, He attempted to host the episode and talk about the rest of the monsters that make up Tyrant but after a beatdown by Hikaru, he teleports away to safety. Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Alien Icarus was a combatant of the Dark Spark War who was then turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. Lugiel then Dark Lived him in the special so that he can be the successor to Alien Valkie as Lugiel's servant. He was first seen to Hikaru and his friends in the woods, while they were looking for the Spark Dolls that combine to form Tyrant, in front of Misuzu Isurugi and Kenta Watarai holding King Crab's Spark Doll. He refused to hand it over at first, but after a combination of Tomoya Ichijouji's Gunpad, Kenta's camera flash, and Ultraman Taro's Ultra Willpower, he was sent flying. Icarus was then seen scheming after Hikaru Raido and Chigusa Kuno left with Bemstar in Icarus' right hand and Seagoras in his left. He disguised himself as Misuzu to trick Hikaru into handing over the Spark Dolls but the Ginga Spark dispells his disguise and he chases after the group. Icarus then takes Misuzu hostage and steals the rest of the Spark Dolls (Hanzagiran, King Crab, Red King, and Barabas) so that he can Dark Live himself and the other Spark Dolls to form Tyrant. After Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya as Jean-nine, the monsters were turned back into Spark Dolls while Alien Icarus became his alive self again. Hikaru and his friends then tied up Icarus and demanded Icarus to tell him who his master is. No matter how many times Jean-nine blasted him, Icarus refused to tell him, but, suddenly, he was turned back into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In episode 7 of the series, Icarus, along with many other kaiju and seijin, can be seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. At the end of the series, it is likely that Icarus returned back into space as his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Toy Release Infomation Alien Icarus has been released various times in the Ultra Monster Series. He has very diffrent versions of coloring which 3 have blue with red 3 with green and red and one plain white. All have 3 points of articulation and look rather bulky and are 6in tall. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra 500 series and is 5in tall. He has more of a accurate look the the others but, does lack ridges. He is # 28 in the series and has 2 points of articualtion. Mattel and Bandai released an Alien Icarus figure under the Godzilla's Gang line in 1978. The figure was called "Ikarusu Planeter". Popy Ikarasu Planeter.jpg|Mattel "Ikarusu Planeter" Alien Icarus toys.jpg|Alien Icarus mqQblHkIFhwIBUW_4d1bbQQ.jpg|Alien Icarus Spark Doll Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Icarus is capable of disguising himself as humans in order to blend in with society. *Teleportation: Alien Icarus can teleport short distances. *Arrow Beam: When needed, Alien Icarus can unleash countless arrow-like rays from all over his body. This attack has the unnatural ability to cause vegetation to rot. In Ultraman Ginga, it is fired from his hands. Alien Icarus Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Alien Icarus Arrow Beam.png|Arrow Beam Other Media Ultra Fight Alien Icarus reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Fight. In this series, Icarus had the atrocious nickname of "Assassin Icarus" as he killed several monsters during his appearances, like killing Eleking with a well placed boulder or throwing Agira into a pond. In one episode he fought both Ultraseven and Telesdon. Redman Alien Icarus reappeared in episodes 7, 9, 65, 71, 75, 114, 118, 119, 121, 124, and 125 of the series, Redman. Unlike the previous series, Icarus was only a generic monster. In one episode, he had his head pounded into the ground by Redman, and was killed when Redman stabbed him in the neck with his sword multiple times. Trivia *The Alien Icarus Suit from Ultra Fight was reused for Alien Icarus's appearance in this series. *In episode 75, Alien Icarus teams up with Jirass to battle Redman. *In episode 118, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, and Zagoras to battle Redman. *In episode 119, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, Zagoras, and Shugaron to battle Redman. *In episode 121, Alien Icarus teams up with Alien Bat to battle Redman. *In episode 124, Alien Icarus teams up with Beacon to battle Redman. *In episode 125, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora and Draculas to battle Redman. Chibira Kun Alien Icarus appeared several times in the Chibira-Kun series as a delivery man and often drove a red car. Ultraman Another Genesis Alien Icarus appears in the novel series Another Genesis as A Monster from Another Dimension, an alien life form whose origin is self explanatory. He appears and attacks the protagonist Blast for unknown reasons, most likely being after the shard of the Kingdom of Light in his chest. Ultraseven intervened in the battle but the alien was ultimately destroyed by Blast's Vulcan Impact. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Two Alien Icarus' appear in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. Gallery Alien_Icarus_v_Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus Ultrsvn Aln Icrss.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus Alien-Icarus 3.jpg|Alien Icarus Alien-Icarus-Darkness-Spark.png|Alien Icarus with a Dark Dummy Spark and all of the Spark Dolls to make Tyrant Icarus-Ginga 2.jpg|Icarus with Misuzu as a hostage. Icarus-Ginga.jpg Icarus Ginga.jpg Icarus Ginga 2.jpg|Alien Icarus' needles Alien Ikarus.jpg|Alien Icarus in Ultraman Ginga Alien-Icarus-0.jpg Alien Icuras.jpg|Delivery Man Alien Icarus icarus.jpg Ultraseven rocket.jpg|Alien Icarus, Agira, Miclas and Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Seijin Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:Antagonists Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju